


Cinnamon and Warm Milk

by artinpaniic



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas!Kangchaen, Cafe Manager!Eunbi, F/F, Fluff, Minor Kang Hyewon/Kim Chaewon, Soft Choi Yena, Soft Lee Chaeyeon, Yena owns a motorcycle, just a small and cute cafe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artinpaniic/pseuds/artinpaniic
Summary: The smell of cinnamon and warm milk, that's what comes to her mind when Yena thinks about the cafe. Ah, and Chaeyeon's enticing smile.aka, the chaeyena cafe au no one asked for.
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Choi Yena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Cinnamon and Warm Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I noticed there was a lack of chaeyena fics on here so I decided to write one. This is actually my first fic so it's quite small. This cafe was partly inspired by Zoe's cafe. Enjoy reading :D

Her bike sputtered and came to a stop in front of the cafe. “Where have you guys been?” Chaewon is standing right there, furious, in the middle of the narrow pathway. “Yena didn't bother searching for directions”, Sakura stated matter-of-factly “She got us lost and we had to ask directions from a poor old lady walking down the street.”

Yena just silently shrugged, aware that trying to explain anything would only worsen Chaewon’s temper. The second Chaewon turned around, Yena whipped her head to glare at Sakura, who just smiled back cheekily.

The sound of sweet tunes and soft chatter filled their ears when they set foot in the cafe. Walking over to the seats, Yena notices the modern vibe of the cafe. Next to the sleek marble counters, there's a display of various cakes and desserts. That's also when she notices the delicious smell of cinnamon and warm milk in the air.

Chaewon and Sakura chose a divan near the windows. The shining rays glaze the table. Then, Yena notices the weather. The day was rather sunny, but she still felt a slight draft. “What are we gonna get?” Chaewon questions. “Where’s the menu?” Yena looks confused. Chaewon points to the table. The laminated menu is stuck on the surface. “Oops!” She says, flustered.

“This is fancy,” Sakura points out. She leans over to get a better look at the menu. “This is the  _ best _ cafe,” Chewon mentioned. “Why?” Yena asks, curious. “She thinks the barista is cute,” Sakura smirks.  _ No, I don't! _ Yena turns to look at the barista.  _ Admit it, Chaewon. There's no point hiding it!  _ Yena notices there are only two baristas working.

“The girl with the long brown hair?” Yena guessed. “No, the one with the lavender hair,” Chaewon corrected. “Why?” Sakura inquires, “Do  _ you _ think she's pretty?”. As if on cue, the brown-haired girl turns around. Yena is mesmerised. 

The girl has bangs, but the sides of her hair are pinned to the back, which gives off a cute look. She has a red apron on top of a white dress shirt. Her body starts shaking in laughter. Yena assumes she’s laughing at a joke her co-worker made. Her smile is enticing and Yena swears she could stare at the girl for hours on end. The girl lifts her head and they make eye contact. 

Yena looks away only to notice Sakura and Chaewon staring at her. Yena then realises she’s been gaping so long her mouth became dry. Sakura smirks and Yena knows what's coming next. “So Yena, it seems you're quite interested in brown-haired girl over there,” Sakura noted. “Are you guys talking about Chaeyeon?” The lavender-haired girl from earlier is now standing in front of their table. It's just that she’s not wearing her apron anymore.

“I was just getting on my break when I noticed blondie over here was staring at my best friend, quite passionately,” she breaks into a smile, “My name is Hyewon”. Hyewon turns to face Chaewon and  _ winks _ . “What's your name,  _ cutie _ ?” Chaewon’s face is now flushed in a furious red. “Her name is Chaewon,” Sakura answers instead “My name is Sakura and blondie’s name is Yena.”

Hyewon sits in the seat right beside Chaewon, puts her elbows on the table, and turns to make conversation with them. Yena turns around to continue staring at Chaeyeon. “Have you guys decided what to order yet?” Hyewon lifts an eyebrow at them. “No, but I'm sure Yena will be glad to do it,” Chaewon seems to have finally calmed down. “Yeah, sure.” Yena tries to get up from her seat, accidentally hitting her thighs against the edge of the table. She scurries to the counter to give their order.

Chaeyeon comes over to take her order and they make eye contact. Yena  _ swears  _ she hears her breath hitch. “What would you like to have?” Chaeyeon asks while holding their eye contact. Yena somehow manages to blurt their order out without stuttering. Chaeyeon is the first to look away. “This coaster will vibrate when your order is ready,” Chaeyeon informs.

Yena fumbles when she takes the coaster from Chaeyeon’s hands. She walks back dazed and basically falls into her seat. She takes the time to go through what happened, repeating it in her head. The way Chaeyeon’s eyes sparkled, the way she made eye contact with her and the way their hands _ brushed _ together left a tingling feeling inside Yena. 

Yena doesn’t notice the vibrating coaster until Sakura slightly nudges her shoulder, snapping her out of her dazed state. Yena only then notices that Hyewon is already at the counter, with her apron on, working. “Where's Chaeyeon?” Yena asks. “Chaeyeon’s shift ended. She already left,” An unknown voice responds instead. “I'm Kwon Eunbi, the manager here.”

Hyewon gives her a sad smile and hands her their order. Yena picks up their order and walks back, trudging her feet along the way. Yena sits down and starts picking at her food. Her friends have a worried look on their faces. “What happened, Yena?” Chaewon questioned. “Chaeyeon left,” Yena replies, sulking. “Don't be too sad about that, I'll ask Hyewon when her next shift is for you, okay?” Sakura has a fond smile on her face. 

Yena, feeling better, starts teasing Chaewon, asking her how it feels to talk to her crush. Chaewon flushes,  _ again _ . Yena is too engrossed in their conversation to notice someone walking up to their table. She feels a small tap on her shoulder and looks up. She stops breathing. Chaeyeon, standing right there, in front of her. She’s no longer wearing her apron and Yena can see how toned her legs are under her black jeans.

Chaeyeon smiles at her. She seems to have remembered something, now scrambling through her pockets. She takes out a small piece of paper and goes over to the counter. Hyewon gives her a pen. Chaeyeon hurriedly scribbles something down onto the paper. Chaeyeon walks back and shoves the paper in Yena’s face. Yena takes it from her and sees what she assumes is Chaeyeon’s number.

“Hello! I'm Chaeyeon,” She greets enthusiastically. Yena smiles back. “Hi, I'm Yena.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading! If you want to leave a comment, feel free to do so! 
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/arcexpain)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/artizinpain)


End file.
